underneath your clothes
by Roz Morgan
Summary: Pippin is upset, Merry is worried and clothes are lost


Title: underneath your clothes

Author: Morgamu

e-mail: roz4hobbits@hotmail.com

Completed: Yes. 

Characters or Pairing: M/P, implied F/S 

Slash: Yes. 

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance

Summary: Pippin is distressed, Merry is worried and clothes are lost. 

Disclaimer: Tolkien is a god, I am some one who dabbles in the shallows of the god's greatness and plays with what they create. 

brought the Shakira album Laundry service, I am listening to underneath your clothes and this story just appeared, also I seam to be v. interested in hobbits dancing at the moment. 

*******************************************

Pippin sighed and closed the door behind the last of the guests.

Frodo sank into a chair by the fire and Sam joined him, they smoked their pipes and talked sweetly to each other. Ever so often Sam's hand would linger longer than friendship would allow upon Frodo's and the older hobbit would blush and look at Sam from under lowered eyelashes as if Sam where a great elf lord showering praise. 

Pippin couldn't help but smile at them, even as tears came to his eyes and he had to leave the room mumbling about going to sleep. 

Somehow Pippin found his way to one of the bedrooms and collapsed onto the bed sobbing into the pillow not wanting to alert Frodo or Sam. 

"Pip?" 

Pippin almost wailed and buried his head further into the pillow. 

"Pippin, sweetheart, what's wrong?" 

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Why not?"

"Because…….Merry please don't push it"

Merry sighed and left the doorway to sit beside Pippin on the bed, he rubbed his cousins back feeling the tension Pippin was carrying melt away under his touch.

"What's wrong love?" he asked again, voice gentle. 

Pippin rolled away and got off the bed, he offered his hand to Merry. 

"Dance with me"

"Always" Merry took Pippin in his arms and they swayed together to the soft hum of Pippin's voice, Pippin's head rested against Merry's chest and Merry's arms encircling Pippin's waist. 

Finally Pippin's tears stopped and so did his song, Merry tightened his arms around his lover and asked 

"Now, why where you crying?"

"I missed you" Pippin sniffed giving him a watery smile. 

"Tears and hysterics for missing me when I was standing right next you, you are a strange one Peregrin Took" Merry shook his head and laughed but Pippin was scowling. 

"I missed not being able to touch you, or kiss you. Like a lad and a lass can" 

"Pippin……." Merry sighed.   
"Don't saying anything, I know we can't, but please Merry just lie to me. Just say we can" Pippin looked up begging, green eyes filled with a sorrow so deep it almost broke Merry's heart to see. 

"We can pip, we can kiss in front of them all, and no one will bat an eyelid. I can drag you off in the middle of a party to make love to you and they will all say 'well boys will be boys' and you can where my ring in public because its us and we're in love" 

Merry found the chain around Pippin's neck and pulled free the promise ring, warmed from Pippin skin, he kissed the little gold band and then hung it back on its chain. 

"I want it to be that way" Pippin mumbled into the crook of Merry's neck.

"Me too Pip, me too" Merry whispered kissing the top of Pippin's cinnamon curled head, the Took looked up at him and this time his look was seductive, or as seductive as Pippin could muster given his current situation. 

Merry knew Pippin didn't want to talk about it anymore, so he swept his lover up and carried him to the bed, capturing Pippin's lips in a faithful loving kiss. 

His hands made short work of Pippin's clothing but Pip took his time in undressing Merry, not wanting to hurry, his hands traced over Merry's sides and chest, over arms and legs, finger tips dancing across his lovers face. 

"This is all mine, what did I do to deserve it?" he asked voice filled with wonder. Merry blushed and regarded Pippin thinking the same thing about his sweet love. 

"I must have been very good" Pippin said softly, crawling into Merry's lap and pressing against him, lips lightly grazing one of Merry's nipples "to have the hobbit I chose to love as my own"

And Merry couldn't take it anymore, he rolled them over so Pippin was below him and began to ravish his cousin, fuelled by Pippin's words and declarations of love. 

And later when Pippin lay in his arms asleep, the well-worn coverlet falling from their naked bodies Merry could only smile softly to him self and pull his lover closer. 


End file.
